


The Story of the Heiress

by voidsygil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: “I've asked the four of you here to kelp me with somefin EXTREMELY important. I have received word that the heiress apparent has hatched and I am entrusting you with the task of retrieving her.”Ever wondered about the history of Beforus?  Well take a dive into how the Empress came to raise her unruly heiress.





	The Story of the Heiress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justifyingReality413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/gifts).



“On behalf of Her Imperial Radiance, I welcome you to her personal hive.” The violet blood said with a look of disdain on his face. The teal blooded legislacerator and cerulean blooded pirate took no notice of him as they strode past.  
“I don't want to do this, you can't make me.” Vriska hissed after they were through the gates. “I'm wanted for crimes against the Empire and you think we can waltz up there, expecting a pardon?”  
Terezi shrugged her shoulders in an ‘I don’t know’ motion and made a noncommittal noise from the back of her throat. “She’s the only troll who has that power, so we aren’t leaving until we have some sort of resolution, Miss Blueberry.”  
Before Vriska could respond, a rust blood with massive spiralling horns swept over to them, she seemed to pause as she stood before them assessing exactly who they were before speaking.  
“There isn't anyone else here, so I'm assuming you must be the last of half of our team. And yes there is only one of me but my partner is currently waiting for us with Her Radiance.” She giggled, “We might want to get in there soon, we aren't exactly made of time on this mission. My title is The Traveller, but for now, you can call me Aradia.”  
Terezi’s hand immediately shot out in greeting, “Lovely to met you, Traveller, I am Lawscale and this is my partner,” She paused to allow Vriska the chance to introduce herself but when she didn't Terezi did so for her by her hatchname. The three of them continued to chat amongst themselves as they walked towards the massive gold encrusted fuchsia door. Suddenly the doors were flung open and two trolls giggling like school grubs, the Empress of Beforus stood before them in a rather non-empress like manner with a petite yet muscular olive blood beside her.  
Aradia cleared her throat, obviously used to this, the new arrivals seem to notice the others.  
The olive blood spoke first, “Hello! You must be the last two trolls! I am the Huntress and of course, you know our hostess, Her Imperial Radiance.” Vriska and Terezi fell to their knees in reverence of their Empress but she hurriedly ushered them to their feet.  
“Please, as your host I insist you treat me you would any otter troll.” She chirped excitedly as she dragged the other four back from whence she came. “I've asked the four of you here to kelp me with somefin EXTREMELY important. I have received word that the heiress apparent has hatched and I am entrusting you with the task of retrieving her.”  
“What's in it for us, Your Radiance?” Vriska blurted out before she could stop herself and soon found a red dragon-headed cane thwacking her shins, which received a yelp in pain and slap on the ass to the culprit. The Empress simply giggled, amused by Vriska’s comment.  
“For you, it's quite obvious, Miss Serket. You would ask to be pardoned for your crimes of piracy among otter fins, under the circumstances, I think that would be acceptabubble. However, the rest of you I knew would be bound by duty because of your professions and ideas.”  
“I'm not working with a gamblignant, no matter if she wants to change her ways or not.” Aradia said with her lips pursed and her eyes shooting daggers at Vriska. “Especially if she's who I think she is, isn't that right Marauder?”  
“Don't you dare.” Nepeta and Terezi hissed under their breath, weapons at the ready always prepared to quell the violence.  
Vriska and Aradia both went for their weapons, sword and whip respectively, until the Empress slammed her trident on the floor with the end pointed at the four of them.  
“ENOUGH! I thought I could trust you to behave professionally, but nooo! You are acting worse than a violet blood who got slightly demoted! Now sit your basses down or I'll send for someone else! Are we clear?” She snarled, looking far more terrifying than they had ever seen her in all their sweeps combined. Unsurprisingly they found themselves seated. “Good, we can work out the rest of the details when you return with my descendant in your custody. Now shoo! A jade blood has offered to guide you there but you must get there first.”  
Nepeta sighed. “As long as we aren't travelling on the ocean, I'll be purrfectly fine.”  
Vriska, Terezi and Aradia locked eyes, sharing a knowing look. This would have to be broken gently to her or purrhaps not as Aradia spoke. “Nepeta, the only way to access the Brooding Caverns is by boat.”  
“Oh.” Was the only response. “I don't do well on boats at all.”  
Terezi grinned. “I'm sure we can find something or someone to help with your seasickness.”  
“Not on my ship you won't!”  
The Empress motioned for them to follow her towards the vessel that would take them to their destination. The pair continued arguing as they were led through caverns and long gaping hallways in the above ground portions of the palace. They soon were deposited in a cavernous room filled with water bound vehicles, such as submarines, pirate ships, naval ships. In the middle of it all stood a massive original wood ship armed to the teeth with massive amounts of assault weapons, catapults and cannons all painted a lovely cerulean blue.  
“This is where I leave you, I fish you a safe journey and luck on completing your mission. Sea you soon hopefully!”

With that, the Empress of Beforus left them to their mission of retrieving the only heiress to her throne. A small newly hatched and quite bitey (although they did not know that yet) grub, who would one-day wreck havoc on the world around her and her friends. The descendants of these four trolls, along with seven others, unbeknownst to them, would end up battling that very grub, many years in the future. But this is only the beginning of that story. And this is how it happened.


End file.
